Secret Past, Unknown Future
by SeleneAndromeda2005
Summary: O/C Selene Andromeda attends Hogwarts in her 5th year. She learns more about her past and why things aren't what they seem. At Hogwarts, she finds love, clues to her past, and a possible future. Rated PG-13 for later chapters! Please be kind! This is my f


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that came from the brilliant J.K. Rowling. I own all o/c and if you like the names, I don't care if you use them or not. 

****

A/N: This is my very first fanfic. I'm bored and I think I can make it sound good. Feel free to e-mail me or leave your comments and constructive criticism. Please don't be cruel! Like I said, I've never really written anything but essays for school!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

I am but fifteen years of age. Yet I feel like I've experienced the entire world and life itself. I have lived through hard times. But that is in the past so I must forget it. At this time and place, I reside with my father, Micheal O'Quinn. Yes, my parents are divorced like so many in today's world. I also bear a different last name. My own; I am called Selene Aurora Andromeda . Let me move on. This isn't as important.

I am short, only five feet and three inches. Just don't forget: all good things come in small packages. I have raven-colored hair that flows to the top of my thigh. My proudest features are my eyes. They change colors, but not the normal ones you would expect. At the moment, my left eye is purple and my right is light blue. 

Today I must leave my home in Ireland. My father is taking me to a train station in London and I must board platform nine-and-three-quarters. Yes, I am to attend _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _ Even though I am in my fifth year, I know more magic than the average fifth-year student may know…

"Selene, it's time to get on the train," said Micheal. Selene looked up from her notebook that she was writing in. With one eyebrow raised, she looked towards the scarlet train. Her stuff was already on board. She just hated the thought of being cooped up in the train with nobody else. 

"Well, if I must," replied Selene as she got on her feet. She didn't want to say a long good-bye, so she quickly hugged her father.

"Selene dear, here's a letter from your mother and I. It is pretty lengthy so I think you better read it all at once so you will understand."

"What's is about?"

"I can't tell you hear. Just promise me you won't hate me after this," and with that her father vanished through the faux stone wall. 

Selene boarded the train and found the compartment that she had chosen earlier. As luck would have it, the compartment was still empty. Selene took her seat and began to finish what she was writing. Soon, a pair of twins with flaming red hair interrupted her.

"Mind if we sit here?" asked the one on the left. Selene shook her head 'no' and they sat across from her. She decided that she wouldn't be able to finish her thoughts and put her notebook up.

"I'm Fred Weasley and this is my brother George," said Fred, who turned out to be the one who had asked to sit there. They were both of average height. With their red hair came many freckles. They had mischievous grins on their faces and a playful air about them. 

"I'm Selene Andromeda," Selene replied as she extended her hand to each of them. Fred went as far as kissing her hand. Selene was as surprised as George who looked at her in disgust.

"Don't worry, he does that with everybody. Even the guys," George said. 

"Yeah, it's a bad habit," replied Fred going along with the joke. "You're not _the _Selene Andromeda? You know, the one who can morph into any animal?"

"Yeah, I actually am. I guess I'm slightly known," said Selene while blushing. 

"That's wicked," said George. Just then, the door slid open. A boy with pale skin and blonde hair entered. 

"You're associating with Weasleys now? I'm surprised your father hasn't taught you better," said the boy.

"I see you've given yourself an engorgement charm over the summer, Malfoy," replied Fred with a look of total disgust. The boy had indeed given himself the charm to get some height. Now he inches taller.

"Yeah, I noticed it too. People are going to know," said Selene agreeing with Fred. "Just leave me alone Malfoy. I can associate with whomever I want. It's not like I'm hurting _you_."

"Fine! Have it your way. Just wait until your father hears of this!" cried Malfoy as he stormed out of the compartment. Fred and George both looked at Selene for an explanation.

"Well, I bet you're wondering what that was all about. My father was in Slytherin and his 'good' friend was Lucius Malfoy. Every summer I have to stay with my father and we always end up seeing Lucius and his 'wonderful' family," explained Selene. "Now if you don't mind, I need to read a letter from my father." 

"Well George, it looks like we're being pushed aside," said Fred giving Selene a puppy-dog-pout. 

"Yeah, this might be the end of our conversation," said George while casting sad eyes at Selene.

"Oh stop it you two, it won't take me that long," replied Selene as she started to open the envelope. 

__

Dear Selene,

Your mother and I have many things to tell you. I guess we'll start will ALL of the bad news. First of all, we're not your parents. You were adopted. Voldemort murdered your parents because they betrayed him; they were going to return to the good side. Your real parents asked us to take you in, since we were once neighbors. And since Crystal could not bear children, we accepted the offer. 

The good news that comes from that is that you're a descendant from Godric Gryffindor himself. Which means you are already in Gryffindor. Dumbledore knows of course, he knows everything. 

That is all the bad news, I hope. Secondly, your real parents told us all about the powers you will receive the night before they were killed. First of all, you know about changing into any animal you wish. You have the ability to speak any language with ease. You will also be able to communicate with any and every animal freely. And finally, you control dreams. You can make people you choose to have nightmares or pleasant dreams. 

I guess most of that comes from your name: Selene Aurora Andromeda._ Selene was the Greek goddess of the moon. She also regulated months and seasons. And she was known for her enchantments and spells. (That's why you're so good at charms and potions). Aurora was the goddess of the dawn. Crystal and me still have no idea what this means. And finally, Andromeda was the goddess of dreams. _

Crystal and me hope that this doesn't devastate you too much. Please take care and send each of us an owl when you get to Hogwarts. 

Love Always,

Your father

Selene wiped the tears coming from her eyes. _Why didn't they tell me sooner? _She thought bitterly. Yet she then knew why she was so different from them. Everyone always thought she was adopted. But now she was a step closer finding out who she really was. 

"Are you alright?" asked Fred. He had just noticed that she was now staring out the window. He stopped playing Exploding Snap to find out why Selene was crying.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I just had a bit of a shock, that's all," replied Selene quietly. Soon, she joined Fred and George's game and they were all laughing and enjoying each other's company. 

About and hour later, the train stopped abruptly. It suddenly turned cold and worried glances came from everyone in Selene's compartment. Suddenly, the lights when out and Selene had a rush of emptiness. She felt as if she would collapse and die of loneliness. 

Just as quickly as the mysterious coldness came, it was gone and the lights were one again, as if nothing had happened. Selene didn't realise she was in the floor. Fred and George kept wondering what had gone on. Just then, Malfoy stumbled in to the compartment, an expression of worry on his face.

"What do you want?" Selene demanded.

"Nothing you traitor. Just like your parents, bailing out from what you've always known and acting like we've never been friends," Malfoy remarked coldly, "besides, the door fell open and I fell, you've got a problem with it?" He added as he left Selene, Fred, and George speechless.

"Ok, odd moment number two," Fred muttered as he looked at the empty doorway.

"ARGH! What is with him? And how does he know about my parents?" Selene cried, while talking to no one in particular. 

The final part of the train ride was in total silence. Selene was concentrating hard on all that had happened during her first ride to Hogwarts. She pulled her dress robe over her clothes and made sure her wand was still with her.

_Life is sure odd sometimes. Hmm, I even remember the day I got my wand from Ollivander's. He gave my parents their first wands and I stood there contradicting him. _Selene now realized and that memory came floating to her like a wisp of wind. 

It had been a cold day in Diagon Alley. Her mother told her to go into Ollivander's herself while she got a potions kit for Selene. Selene had walked into the shop covered in wands, boxes, and supplies needed to take care of the wand. The old man had asked her which was her writing arm, the past Selene stuck out a timid left arm, Mr. Ollivander then measured it and disappeared into the back.

"Ah, Ms. Andromeda, I remember the day your mother and father were here. Your mother's was eleven inches of willow, containing a single phoenix feather in it's core; very good for transfiguration. And your father, yes, he was destined to be good at charms. His was solid oak, nine inches and contained both a unicorn hair and a dragon heartstring. But what shall yours be? Ah, how about a beechnut, ten inches, dragon heartstring, good for defense against the dark arts," said Mr. Ollivander while placing a wand in her hand. Instantly, Selene grasped it and gave it a wave. Nothing. Not even a spark.

She had spent three hours in that store. And finally, her wand found her. 

"This one has to be right," sighed Selene grasping a twelve-inch, eucalyptus wand with both a phoenix feather and a unicorn hair. As soon as her hand clutched it, a sensation like no other went through her body. It was her "soul-mate" so to speak. She soon began searching for seven galleons. 

"Fine choice, that want. It will do you very good in transfiguration and charms," said Mr. Ollivander while taking Selene's money.

"Mr. Ollivander sir, you told me my parents' wands. Well, that's not what they told me. My father's was a nine-and-a-half-inch beech with a dragon heartstring. My mother's was a thirteen-inch ash with a unicorn hair," Selene said while looking at Mr. Ollivander.

"No my dear, I remember every wand I've every sold. Now if you don't mind, I bid you good day!" he replied. Apparently he knew Selene would've gotten into an argument. Selene had walked out of that wand shop thinking _my parents have lied to me. Why would they lie about their wands?_

****


End file.
